Talk:Arthur Weasley
I removed the following from here... The Weasley home is a wonderful warren of rooms filled with oddities, such as the Weasley family clock that has a hand for each member of the family and points to where that person is at any time. The house is almost always full of young people, both family and friends, and Harry spends a part of several summers and other holidays at The Burrow. ...because I think it would have a better place in The Burrow, don't you? I'll look there shortly. --Lenoxus 15:57, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Infobox Should we collapse that down to his immediate family, and then link to Weasley family for his sons/daughters-in-law and grandchildren? --Cubs Fan2007 08:32, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :I would leave it as it is right now. --Freakatone 11:17, 23 April 2008 (UTC) I don't understand something. In tghe Prisoner of Azkaban Arthur said to Harry that he not has to find Sirius Black. In the Order of the Phoenix, it looks like that Sirius and Arthur are friends.--Station7 17:26, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Arthur didn´t know that Sirius was inoccent until Order of the Phoenix.--Rodolphus 17:28, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks you.--Station7 17:30, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Year of birth I've come to the conclusion that there isn't enough evidence to support the statement in this article that Arthur was born in 1950. I think we should edit the article to say "c. 1949 or 1950," because while there's enough evidence to say he was born in the late 1940s or early 1950s (see here), there's not enough to pinpoint an exact year. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 15:44, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Headmaster? Lupin said in the book 3 that Dumbledore became headmaster just a bit before he started at Hogwarts. Then it means that Dippet was heasmaster during the time of Arthur and Molly because they are ten year older than Lupin, isn`t it? According to Dumbledore's wiki, he became Headmaster in 1956. --BachLynn23 00:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Order of the Phoenix There is conflicting information in this article about whether or not Arthur was a member during the first war. The opening paragraph says he wasn't, but a section or two later it says he was. Is there a definite answer, and if there isn't we need to remove any reference to him being in the Order the first time as speculation. --Hcoknhoj 12:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Arthur and Molly are not in the picture of the First Order of the Phoenix members that was shown in the movie, and in the book when Moody is showing Harry the picture he does not mention them as being in the photo either. Although Molly's brothers are in the photo. While it can be assumed that with their close ties with members in the order and the fact that they were against Voldemort they may have helped and supported, but were not active members. Unless someone disagrees i think that the section about the first wizarding war needs to be changed to reflect this. --BachLynn23 00:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I agree. As it's been over a year and still not done, I'll do so myself... Imperious Curse? In both the 4th Book and film, Arthur was referenced to have caused some grief for the ministry a few years before when Ron named the Imperius Curse. Also, I believe that it's claimed that he has been to Azkaban.--Jono R 09:56, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :No, what he was referring to was that during the First Wizarding War the DEs gave the ministry (where he was working) a lot of trouble, b/c they were using the Imperius curse. Also, it is in POA that Ron mentions that his father went on an official visit to Azkaban. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 10:54, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Here's the conversation from the book word for word, the emphasis on would is in the book too: :: "Er." Said Ron tentatively. "My dad told me about one ... is it called the Imperius Curse?" :: "Ah yes." Said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know about that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse." :: So, either I'm misinterpreting it drastically or something needs explaining. I know that he goes on about people claiming to be under it while not actually, but meh. --Jono R 20:05, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::This sentence in no way implies anything about Arthur using it or being in trouble for it or ever being imprisoned. If he had meant that Arthur had given them the trouble. "Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the imperius curse." The imperius curse is the subject of the sentence. I think you are just misinterpreting it. --BachLynn23 00:24, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Crouch Jr. meant that the Imperius Curse caused the Ministry of Magic a lot trouble during the First War, because lots of people claimed to be have been put under it rather than admitting they helped Voldemort willingly, and that Arthur Weasley, as a Ministry employee, would be aware of this fact. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 00:38, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::well my thoughts are that alot of the death eaters that came back after voldy's fall that said to be under the imperiius curse arthur would have argued that alot of them were just lieing to save their own hide Secret-Lord 02:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Bow tie Someone added "He also wears bow-ties in the films, which was not acknowledged in the novels." in the behind the scenes section. I went in and deleted it due to the fact that although there may have been a time he wore one, all of the pictures on the wiki site (including his character on Lego HP 1-4) show him with either no tie, or a regular tie. I don't feel that mentioning this is really all that relevant, just because he may have worn a bow tie once in the movies. JKR doesn't go into great details into everyone's wardrobe every day, every character, every time. --BachLynn23 21:26, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Kids He had at 20 years old Bill , at 22 years old Charlie , at 26 years old Fred and George , at 30 years old Ron and at 31 years old Ginny . But , aren't to many kids for an human in that little time ( 11 years ) ? :Well technically (at least in the real world) a woman can get pregnant again pretty much anytime after giving birth, so really someone could pop out a kid every 10 months or so, and as fred and george are twins, that's really only 5 actual pregnancies in 11 years, totally doable. --BachLynn (Accio!) 18:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Arthur liked Muggles that is nice 19:03, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Is someone forgetting Percy?Icecreamdif 04:39, February 10, 2012 (UTC) This page needs rolling back several edits, thanks to some juvenile soul who has corrupted it. Jiskran (talk) 20:41, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Loyalty When was Arthur ever loyal to the Death Eaters? (See loyalty section in infobox=--Rodolphus (talk) 20:14, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :Looking at the history, this was added by a one time editor who believed that because Arthur was familiar with the Imperius Curse he must have been placed under it and therefore would have been loyal to the Death Eaters for a time. I'll go ahead and remove it (as I missed it when cleaning up this change previously :) --Ironyak1 (talk) 20:55, May 24, 2017 (UTC)